A wide range of portable electronic devices are becoming a part of the modern daily life for most people, such as mobile phones, audiovisual player, PDA, GPS, digital TV, and so on. These electronic devices are also used in vehicles. However, as most of the electronic devices are not standard options to the majority of the vehicles, the driver usually needs an additional holder to hold the electronic devices in place so that the use of these electronic devices will not interfere with the driving. One popular design of the holder is using suction disc, or sucker. The holder with sucker usually includes a suction disc apparatus, a supportive frame, and a clapping holding part. The supportive frame is connected to suction disc apparatus and the clipping holder part. When in use, the suction disc apparatus is attached to the glass of the vehicle, such as windshield, the supportive frame is adjustable to provide convenient positions, and the clipping holding part is to hold the electronic device.
Many of the electronic devices used in the vehicle come with an antenna set for providing better reception for wireless communication devices, such as GPS, DTV, and so on. However, the design of the convention holder with sucker usually does not provide additional holder to the antenna set of these wireless communication devices. Therefore, some antenna set is attached to the ceiling by a magnet. Alternatively, additional conductive wire is used to connect the antenna set placed on the dash board close to the windshield. With the limited space in the vehicle, the additional wires for antenna set is not only in convenient, but also dangerous to interfere with the driving. In addition, when different electronic devices are held by the holder, different antenna sets must be used. The removal and replacement of the antenna set is an additional inconvenience.
Because the holder with sucker is popular and widely used in vehicles, it would provide great convenience to the users with an attachment design with an antenna that can be attached to the holder with sucker so that the installation of an additional antenna set to the existing holder with sucker is easy.